A New Beginning
by LoneBreeze
Summary: What if Ghirahim was revived by the goddess Hylia, what if the blue eyes hero found him, hurt and all alone, after all that Ghirahim had done to him what will the sky child do? I don't own Loz. :/ Shame, shame...


Link sat on a rock near on the waterfall of the small world of Skyloft, he was alone for the moment no one was up but yet all the night creatures and fled for the day, Link yawned for a moment before he stood up, deciding to take a visit to the Surface, the blonde haired boy would walk over to one of the many edges and leap of using his fingers to make a loud whistle as his crimson red bird swooped down and caught him, Link decided to visit Faron woods of all place this morning, leading his bird there, as her landed he heard a faint groaning in the bushes, having been a curious child link would poke his head in gasping at what he saw, instantly drawing back by habit "G..Ghirahim." The boy stuttered out stepping back, another groan "S...sky child, you have to..." another groan "...Listen to me!" He cries as Link stepped closer "The goddess Hyila revived me, so if you want to complain for me coming back blame her!" He starts "She did it for a reason..." he muttered "My ma…Demise was just using me! I thought...he promised...Eternal life!" Ghirahim says, Link could understand now, he opened up the bush "Come on out." The blue eyed hero says as Ghirahim limply crawls out of the bush, he was covered in blood from head to toe leaving Link speechless for a moment before he shook his head re-collecting his thoughts "Is this all your blood!" He asks as Ghirahim nodded weakly "Y...yes..." He says as Link sort of looked him over again "But, how..." Link started being cut of "...DEMISE!" Ghirahim cried, he was angry and it sure showed "Ghirahim, just calm down. I'm going back to Skyloft to get you a potion, you stay right there." He says with a huff before running off leaving Ghirahim alone with the lone echo of the Sky child's boot's trudging.  
>Around 15 minutes later Link came back, the sun was slowly rising meaning Zelda would be down here any moment to check on everything, but then again Zelda was the goddess Hyila in a weird and distorted way. Maybe she knew Ghirahim had been revived. Maybe Zelda recommended it! Link just looked at the Demon once more and sighed handing him the bottle of red potion with a glare "Don't try anything." Was all he said before Ghirahim began to gulp down the bottle wanting the pain to stop as soon as possible.<p>

When the demon lord finished off the potion he looked at Link "Thank you, Sky…chi…Link." He says correcting himself as he stood up and looked at his savior of the moment "Erm, I don't believe you have anywhere I could stay until I...you know can handle my own." Ghirahim asks as a soft blush came to Link's face "Oh...uhh...I have my...dorm...but, I don't know how I'm going to get you in there without anyone knowing and freaking out on me." Link says as he lets out a sigh "But, we can try." Link groans as he held out his hand to Ghirahim, offering him a way up as Ghirahim took his hand the boy's face would become red again, this time the demon seeing it, not mentioning it though, they would soon be on Link's bird again, flying to Skyloft, when link got there it was still night and no one had awoken yet, the blue eyed hero quickly snuck the white haired demon into his room "You stay here, I'll get you something to eat, just don't let anyone see you or I'll be in a world of trouble." Link says before he runs of out of the room leaving Ghirahim alone.

Because Ghirahim was alone he decided to look around the room finding nothing but a blue rupee, some dirty clothes and some books, a rather boring room the sky child had, but then again he probably was never here, being on his ' adventure' and all, a few moments later Link re-entered the room, letting the scent of eggs, toast and bacon enter the room, Ghirahim would breath in and out of his nose, sighing in bliss only a few moments later, real food, something his master never gave him, said it was too hard to get, Link would look at Ghirahim and hand him the plate "Here" he says as Ghirahim takes the plate and begins to eat some "Thanks again Sky child, I am...forever in your debut." He says as Link nods "Alright, just don't do anything stupid." He responds as he lets out a sigh...what a day.


End file.
